peelfandomcom-20200213-history
20 February 1980
Show ;Name *John Peel Show ;Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1980-02-20 ; Comments *An all record show. Sessions *None Tracklisting Additional track information from T256 inset card (though only the final three tracks were saved on that tape) *'File 1' begins at start of show *UK Subs: Warhead (7") Gem GEMS 23 * (JP, after referring to previous artist as "The UK Sub": "...and after last night's programme I understand there are people all over the building tape-recording these things so that they can collect all of my mistakes on tape. Ah well, I can beat 'em, I can make more mistakes than they've got tape, just wait and see.") See footnote to 19 February 1980. *Deutsch Amerikanische Freundschaft: Kebabträume (Kebab-Dreams) (7" - Kebabträume / Gewalt) Mute MUTE 005 *Another Pretty Face: Whatever Happened To The West (7") Virgin VS 320 @''' *Selecter: Out On The Streets (album - Too Much Pressure) Two-Tone CDL TT 5002 *Hit Men: She's All Mine (7") Urgent PRONT 01 *Vice Versa: Genetic Warfare (v/a 7" EP - 1980: The First Fifteen Minutes ) Neutron NT 003 *Cassette: What's The Point (7" - F.FWD. E.P.) 1 Track CAS 001 *Martha & The Muffins: Paint By Number Heart (album - Metro Music) Dindisc DID 1 *Ronnie Brent: Cowboys And Indians (v/a album - Rock'n Roll Instrumental Vol.1) Guitar 76/100 *Orchestral Manoeuvres In The Dark: Messages (album - Orchestral Manoeuvres In The Dark) Dindisc DID 2 *S.H.A.K.E.: Night By Night (b/w 7" - Invasion Of The Gamma Men) Sire SIR 4035 *Fall: Fiery Jack (7") Step-Forward SF 13 '''@ *Cigarettes: Stay Inside (v/a album - East) Dead Good GOOD 1 £''' *'''File 1 cuts out during above track *Otis Redding: That's A Good Idea *Killing Joke: Wardance *Insex: Fractured Vision (b/w 'Inner Sanctum' 7") Dining Out *'File 2' begins *Occasionally David: 'The Beaver (EP)' (Oven Ready) *''(JP: 'What I mean is, who else is going to play it? Answer me that.')'' *Desperate Bicycles: 'Walking The Talking Channel (LP-Remorse Code)' (Refill) *''(JP: 'It's amazing stuff, isn't it, navel lint? I've just found a great lump of it. You realise, if you saved it all up, you could weave it and make probably a useful jumper or something like that. Or a pair of socks or a scarf at the very least. Anybody interested in collecting mine? I'll send it to you through the post.')'' *Derrick Morgan: 'Man Pon Moon (7 inch)' (Crab) (fades out shortly after start) *'File 2' ends *Attic: Present Is Only Slight (EP - All Plans Exist) Brain Boosters bb003 @''' *Lam: Genghis Khan (7") Sonet SON 2201 '''@ *Lam: YMCA (b-side of Genghis Khan 7") Sonet SON 2201 @ ''(first few seconds only on tape)'' *Tracks marked @''' on '''File 3 *Tracks marked £''' on '''File 4 File ;Name *1) 1980-02-20 Peel Show DB150.mp3 *2) 1980-02-20 John Peel Radio 1 (incomplete) *3) JLP004.mp3 *4) 80-8-16-R1-EDIT Radio 1 inc John Peel ~ Feb-July 1980 ~ BBC Radio ;Length *1) 00:47:04 *2) 00:06:10 (begins at 00:17:05 of the show listed below) *3) 00.35.28 (20.07 to 32.55 - unique from 27.22) *4) 47:18 (to 3:00) (from 2:14 unique) ;Other *1) File created from DB150 of Derby Box, digitized by Weatherman22 *2) File created from T256 of 400 Box. *3) JLP004 *4) Many thanks to Pirate Radio Archive ;Available *1) Mooo *2) Mooo *3) Mooo *4) YouTube Category:1980 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:400 Box Category:Shared Category:Derby Box